listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of clubs and societies of the Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology
This is a list of clubs and societies that exist at the Australian university the Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology (RMIT) - otherwise referred to as RMIT University in Australia and RMIT International University in Vietnam. Australia On RMIT's Melbourne City, Bundoora and Brunswick campuses, clubs and societies are funded or managed by the RMIT Link campus union as well as the RMIT University Student Union (RUSU). Link Link is separated into two divisions: Arts & Culture and Sports & Recreation. It is a controlled entity under the authority of RMIT's Council.Statute 10.1 - The RMIT Union, section 3, RMIT University, retrieved 30 September 2012 Arts & Culture Link manages a number of extra-curricular arts collectives.Arts collectives, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 It also offers workshop and seminars as well as funding for arts initiatives,Workshops and seminars, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 and runs a free cinema program at the City and Bundoora campuses.Free cinema, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 Arts collectives: * Coalesce - fine art exhibitions and events * FlicksBox - filmmaking and screenwriting collective * Projector Obscura - time-based arts collective * Prolog - creative and playwriting collective * Visible Ink - a yearly anthology of new writing * RMIT Concert Band - large music performance band * RMIT Music - various musical instrument collective * RMIT Occasional Chorale Society - choir collective * RMIT Performing Arts - stage and theatre performance collective * RMIT Symphonic Orchestra - symphony orchestra * Various dance collectives - including Bollywood, hip hop, Latin, etc. Sports & Recreation Link offers funding to social sports clubs on all of RMIT campuses,Community sports, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 and organises community and charity sporting events.Community events, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 It also operates the City campus gym,City Fitness, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 and co-owns a ski lodge on Mount Buller.Preston Alpine Ski Lodge, RMIT Link, retrieved 30 September 2012 For RMIT's semi-professional sports teams, see: RMIT Redbacks. Social sports clubs: * RMIT Aikido Club (aikido) - City campus Mirror Room * RMIT Badminton Club (badminton) - Melbourne Sports and Aquatic Centre * RMIT Basketball Club (basketball) * RMIT Brazilian jiu-jitsu Club (Brazilian jiu-jitsu) - City campus Mirror Room * RMIT Cheerleading Club (cheerleading) * RMIT Cricket Club (cricket) - plays in the Moreland-Monee Valley Cricket Association league * RMIT Cycing Club (cycling) * RMIT Fencing Club (fencing) * RMIT Football Club (futsal and soccer) - plays in the Football Federation Victoria thirds league * RMIT Hockey Club (hockey) - Footscray Hockey Centre * RMIT Kung Fu Club (Chinese martial arts) - RMIT Village * RMIT Netball Club (netball) - Bundoora campus Netball and Sports Centre * RMIT Outdoors Clubhttp://roc.org.au (bushwalking, caving, cross country skiing, free-diving, hiking, kayaking, mountain biking, mountaineering, orienteering, rafting, rock climbing, rogaining, slacklining, snorkelling, social activities, surfing and windsurfing) * RMIT Rowing Club (rowing) - Melbourne Rowing Club sheds * RMIT Snow Sports Club (skiing and snowboarding) * RMIT Squash Club (squash) - Bundoora campus Netball and Sports Centre * RMIT Surfing Club (surfing) * RMIT Table Tennis Club (table tennis) * RMIT Taekwon-Do Club (ITF and WTF taekwondo) - City campus Edward Jackson Function Room * RMIT Tennis Club (tennis) * RMIT Touch Football Club (touch rugby) - Fawkner Park * RMIT Underwater Club (scuba diving) * RMIT Volleyball Club (volleyball) - Melbourne Sports and Aquatic Centre * RMIT Waterski & Wakeboard Club (waterskiing and wakeboarding) Affiliated sports clubs: * Melbourne Flames Dragon Boat Racing Club (dragon boat) * West Brunswick Amateur Football Club (Australian rules football) - plays in the Victorian Amateur Football Association league RUSU RMIT's University Student Union (RUSU) is the independent body representing students enrolled at RMIT.About RUSU, RMIT University Student Union, retrieved 30 September 2012 It funds/supports student-run clubs for academic, cultural, political, spiritual and special interests.Clubs, RMIT University Student Union, retrieved 30 September 2012 Academic clubs/societies: * Aerospace Engineering Student Association (AESA) - aerospace engineering * Applied Chemistry And Environmental Science Students (ACESS) - chemistry and environmental science * Association of Chemical Engineering Students (ACES) - chemical engineering * BA Photography Club - undergraduate photography * Basement - sculpture * Ceramics Student Association - ceramic art * Civil Engineering Student Association (CESA) - civil engineering * Chinese Medicine Student Association - Chinese medicine * Economics, Finance and Marketing Student Association - economics, finance and marketing * Environmental Engineering Student Association (EESA) - environmental engineering * Fashion Design Society - fashion design * Geospatial Science Student Association - geospatial analysis * Gold and Silversmithing Society - undergraduate goldsmithing and silversmithing * Graduate Engineering Association - postgraduate engineering * International Studies Association - international students * Landscape Architecture Body (LAB) - landscape architecture * Manufacturing & Mechatronics Engineering Student Association - manufacturing engineering and mechatronics * MBA Student Association - Master of Business Administration * Media Arts Club - new media art * Medical Radiation Student Association - medical radiation science * MFA Graduating Club - Master of Fine Arts * Open Bite Printmaking Association - printmaking * PR Society - public relations * RMIT Accounting Students' Association - accountancy * RMIT Association of Pharmacy Students - pharmacy and pharmacology * RMIT BA Textile Society - undergraduate textile arts, textile design and textile manufacturing * RMIT caliCo - undergraduate fashion design * RMIT City Psychology Club - City campus psychology * RMIT Communication Design Club - communication design * RMIT CSIT Society - computer science and information technology * RMIT Electric Racing - mechanical engineering and electrical engineering (Formula SAE - electric car) * RMIT Furniture Design & Furniture Technology Student Association - furniture design * RMIT Graphic Design Graduate Exhibitions - postgraduate graphic design * RMIT Information Security Collective (RISC) - information security * RMIT International Business Association - international business * RMIT Law Students' Society - law * RMIT Music Industry Club - audio engineering and music producing * RMIT OSA Student Chapter - optics and photonics (RMIT chapter of the Optical Society) * RMIT Postgraduate Gold and Silversmithing Society - postgraduate goldsmithing and silversmithing * RMIT Racing - mechanical engineering and electrical engineering (Formula SAE - four-stroke engine) * RMIT Supply Chain Student Association - Logistics and Supply Chain Management * RMIT Wellness Society - postgraduate life sciences * Social Work Alliance Project (SWAP) - social work and youth work * TAFE Interior Design and Decoration - vocational interior design and decorative arts Cultural clubs/societies: * PPIA Indonesian Student Association - club for Indonesian students * RMIT Asian Association (RAA) - Asian students social club * RMIT African Students Association (RASA) - club for African students * RMIT Australia China Youth Association - club that promotes Chinese culture on campus * RMIT Bangladeshi Association - club for Bangladeshi students * RMIT Chinese Students and Scholars Association (RCSSA) - club for Chinese students * RMIT French Club - club that promotes French culture on campus * RMIT Indian Club - club that promotes Indian culture on campus * RMIT Iranian Student Association - club for Iranian students * RMIT Japan Club - club that promotes Japanese culture on campus * RMIT Tamil Mandram - club that promotes Tamil culture on campus * RMIT Turkish Society - club that promotes Turkish culture on campus * RMIT University Korean Association (RUKA) - club that promotes Korean culture on campus * RMIT University Malaysian Association (RUMA) - club that promotes Malaysian culture on campus * Singapore Students Association - club for Singaporean students * Sri Lankan Students Association - club for Sri Lankan students * Vietnamese Students Association - club for Vietnamese students Political clubs: * Liberal Club - centre-right politics club affiliated with the Liberal Party of Australia and the Australian Liberal Students' Federation (ALSF) * ALP Club - centre-left politics club affiliated with Australian Labor Party (ALP) * RMIT Greens - Green politics club affiliated with the Australian Greens * International Students for Social Equality - far-left politics (Marxist) international students club * Resistance - far-left politics (Marxist) club advocating the rights of women, LGBT and workers * Socialist Alternative - far-left politics (Trotskyst) club affiliated with the Australian Socialist Alternative * Socialist Party - far-left politics (Trotskyst) club affiliated with the Australian Socialist Party Spiritual clubs: * Cantonese Gospel Ministry - Cantonese-language Pentecostal Christian students ministry * Korean Campus Ministry - Korean-language Evangelical Christian students ministry * Multicultural Student Fellowship - network of interdenominational Christian multicultural student clubs across Victorian universities * Overseas Christian Fellowship - interdenominational Christian international students club * Planet Uni - Pentecostal Christian students ministry affiliated with Planetshakers * RMIT Buddhist Society - Buddhist students association * RMIT Chinese Methodist Christian Fellowship - Mandarin Chinese-language Methodist Christian student club affiliated with the Chinese Methodist Church in Australia * RMIT Christian Union - Evangelical Christian students organisation affiliated with the Australian Fellowship of Evangelical Students * RMIT Islamic Society - Islamic students association * RMIT Union of Jewish Students Society - Jewish students organisation affiliated with the Australasian Union of Jewish Students * Student Life University Group - Evangelical Christian ministry affiliated with Cru Special interest clubs: * AIESEC - leadership club affiliated with Association Internationale des Étudiants en Sciences Économiques et Commerciales (AIESEC) * Amnesty International @ RMIT - human rights club affiliated with Amnesty International * Chinese Debating Group - Mandarin Chinese-language non-political debating club * Engineers Without Borders - RMIT chapter of Engineers Without Borders (Engineers Without Borders in Australia was founded by RMIT alumnus Daniel Almagor) * Fair Trade Collective - club that promotes fair trade * Games Manga and Anime Society - club for students who are fans of video games, anime and manga * Pedal Pushers - club that promotes cycling and sustainable transport * Refugee Action Collective - club that advocates refugee rights * RMIT Association of Debaters (RAD) - debating club * RMIT Australian Youth Climate Coalition (RAYCC) - club promoting the understanding of climate change affiliated with the Australian Youth Climate Coalition (AYCC) * RMIT Business Students Association - business students networking and social functions club * RMIT Mahjong Club - club for players of Mahjong * RMIT Oxfam - social activism club affiliated with Oxfam Australia * RMIT Secular Society - Atheist and Secular Humanist club * Rubiks Cube Club - club for Rubik's Cube competitions * Science Fiction and Games Association - club for students who are fans of science fiction and role-playing games * VGEN RMIT - social activism club affiliated with World Vision Australia Non-union based initiatives In addition to its unions, many of RMIT's colleges and schools run their own student initiatives. The university itself also runs initiatives outside the unions, colleges and schools to foster student leadership and success on a more broad basis. *Business Plan Competition - business entrepreneurship competition with a prize of A$100,000 (College of Business) *RMIT Golden Key - the RMIT chapter of the Golden Key International Honour Society (university-wide) *RMIT LEAD - student leadership development through volunteer community programs (university-wide) *RMIT SEEDS - student entrepreneurship, education, development in society scheme (College of Business) Vietnam Student clubs and societies at RMIT's Ho Chi Minh City and Hanoi campuses are supported by the university's Sports and Recreation Team as well as the Student Council (SC).Student Clubs, RMIT International University, retrieved 1 October 2012 Sports clubs: * Badminton Club * Basketball Club (female) * Basketball Club (male) * Football Club * Ultimate Frisbee Club * Volleyball Club Wellness clubs: * Aikido Club * Chess Club * Dance Club * Karate Club * Music Club Leisure clubs: * Accounting Club * BIS Club * Business Club * Design Club * English Club * Environment Club * Events Club * Game Club * International Club * IT Club * Magic Club * Photography Club Community clubs: * AIESEC - leadership club affiliated with Association Internationale des Étudiants en Sciences Économiques et Commerciales (AIESEC) * Community Action Network (CAN) - Community development and volunteering club * Students In Free Enterprise (SIFE) - entrepreneurship club in support of the Saigon Children's Charity References Category:RMIT University Royal Melbourne Royal Melbourne